Around The World and Back To You
by Yumi-Tsubato
Summary: Canada is upset. Netherlands broke up with him suddenly, not to mention rudely. Heartbroken and depressed by the way life treats him, Canada decides to embark on a journey across the world to find that one person that was destined to be with him. ON HIATUS
1. Leaving

Life's never been on my side, not at all.

When I was but a mere colony, I was ignored and treated like nothing whilst my brother was fought for with a raging passion by my _parents_. France and England only had eyes for America and when England won America over, France settled with me. However, England snatched me away from France who had started to cherish me more than America. In England's care, no matter how well I was treated by the housemaids, I was not given the least bit of affection. America had it all.

He always had it all.

I guess it was ever since way back then that I felt in competition with my brother. I probably felt like I needed to prove to myself that I was worth being fought for too, that I was worth being loved too, that I was worth whatever America had and I didn't. All though, it's hard to prove that to yourself when no one remembers you.

Not even England can manage to remember me all the time.

However, regardless the complex I'd developed towards America, I'd still ended up very close to him, and I do love him. As a brother. He's a great guy, funny, charming and dynamic, very fun to be around. Nonetheless do to some of these good criteria; he's also arrogant, stupid, loud, somewhat annoying, troublesome and kind of a douche.

No one's perfect.

Especially America.

Despite all that, it remains that it was hard to make a name for myself do to living in the shadow of my big brother. His rebellion against England had been one of his most mesmerizing actions of the time and something I had thought of as well but since he had done it first, I decided to stay by England's side and wait. Even if my waiting resulted in kindly asking for my independence. Which I received.

When the First World War came around, I had followed England right into battle at the same time. I might as well been declared independent, I wasn't necessarily that way. I'd fought bravely and courageously. No one had been expecting much from me since I hadn't necessarily participated in a battle before, but I quickly made a name for myself and my soldiers in our first battle. As things went on I noticed that my time was now, that I would end up the strongest military country in the world in a few years prior to this war. Then, the Lusitania, an American ship boarding America's people who weren't involved in the war, was sunken by Germans U-boats.

Furthermore, America got very mad.

In a flash America had joined the war and sent countless of his men to Europe to avenge the innocent people he had lost. Just like that, America swooped in and took my stage light. I couldn't really be all that upset though, I mean it was a war and he just made sure it finished faster, which was a good thing. I had still given myself of name of most courageous soldier.

After the war were the golden years followed by the Great Depression…caused by America. However, during those years, I had started a few companies and invented a few things. The Bill brothers invented Canadian Tire and Joseph-Armand Bombardier invented the snowmobile, and he was only a teenager at the time! It was probably then that my robotics skills started to surface.

When World War II came around, I decided to be a little more rebellious. England had asked me to join him in war since America wouldn't and I told him I'd think about it.

A week later, I joined and the fighting hadn't even begun.

But again, in World War II my skills as a soldiers were demonstrated once more. I also took in Netherland's princess that was 10 months pregnant* into hiding during the chaos; and when she gave birth in the hospital I had declared that, for three days, the hospital room would be Netherland's territory.

Afterwards, Japan attacked Pearl harbour.

Again, America was very angry.

He joined the war without thinking twice and took over everything; he freed France, which was something I was trying to do, coordinated most of the following battles that most of his men attended and marched over to Berlin after Russia had gotten there. Together, they separated Berlin and Germany in four. One part for England, a second for France, another one for Russia and a last one for himself. As time advanced, Berlin and Germany was only separated in two between America and Russia.

It was then that America had taken what I thought would be mine by then. The title of strongest world power.

Of course he shared it with Russia, but it remained that it had still been my goal and that he had achieved it before I did.

Following the war was the Cold war. It was a thing between America and Russia, both were paranoid about the other wanting to take over the other, then the Berlin wall was built and then I found myself involved. Of course, I supported my brother, because he was my brother, but suddenly there was this Russian spy that confessed to have been spying not only on me, but on America and England ever since the war. I had warned my brother and England, protected the spy and sure enough, the Cold War ended with America and Russia at each other's throats and me being the mediator.

What happened next was a bunch of crap between Ontario and Quebec, they never did get along, and this dictator (sort of) that took over Quebec. Quebec then tried to separate twice but failed both times and then…

The 21st century happened.

Nowadays, it's so relaxing and there's nothing bad going on. I normally stay home and do nothing but whenever Holland comes over, it's a whole different story.

Oh, I guess I forgot to mention that over the years Netherlands changed his name to Holland and became my boyfriend. I had accepted to go out with him the first year after the war, when he sent me flowers. Each year now, to show gratitude to the countless tulips he sends me, I host a tulip festival.

Life hasn't always treated me kindly but ever since Holland walked into my life, it feels like life is asking forgiveness.

* * *

><p>"I think we should break up."<p>

I starred at Holland dumfounded, unable to believe what he was suggesting.

"W-what why?" I stuttered. "I-I thought everything was going great between us, I—"

"Look, Canada," Holland placed a loving hand on my cheek and smile gently, "I think it's time for us to move on, to meet new people. You're not the one I was made to spend the rest of my life with."

Who the hell says that to someone!

My heart broke to pieces hearing that, I know I felt like I could spend the rest of my life with him. I loved him, I cherished him, I treasured every waking second I spent with him.

I breathed in deeply. "Okay." I mumbled. "I get it."

"No hard feelings?"

_Of course, there __**are**__ hard feelings after that, ass hole!_

"Yea…" I lied.

He kissed my forehead and left. A few steps ahead he stopped and turned around, "I'm still going to send you some tulips this year." He said with a smile only known to me.

He forced a smile myself and nodded.

So much for life apologizing to me.

* * *

><p>Before I knew it, it was dark outside. The rest of the day, I had been eating directly from a bucket of ice cream drowned in maple syrup, crying and watching the Titanic. I hadn't noticed my brother let himself in without permission and sneak behind me.<p>

"What's wrong bro?"

I jolted violently, almost dropping the bucket of ice cream but quickly caught it.

"America!" I cried, "That scarred me!"

"That's beside the point," my brother waved the problem away, "Why are you crying?"

My eyes filled themselves with more tears as my lower lip started to tremble again, "H-Holland broke up with me…" I sobbed, dropping my head between my shoulders.

My brother walked over the sofa, sat next to me and gave me a hug. I buried my head in his chest and cried into his arms, he didn't complain or say anything the whole time. It was comforting and I'm glad America could sometimes stop being himself.

"What made you so upset?" America asked.

I starred at him funnily.

"I-I meant what did he say to make you so sad?" America quickly corrected himself.

"H-he said that I-I wasn't the one h-he was g-going to spend the rest of his life with…" I hitched and sniffled.

My brother sighed and gave me another pity hug. "That's so mean!"

"U-un hun." I agreed ready to cry again.

"Then I'll spend the rest of my life with you!" America declared proudly.

I immediately pushed him away, "No thank you!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" He laughed. "I know you want me forever by your side!"

"No…I really don't…"

America suddenly pounced me and started tickling me. "I know you do!"

I laughed and tried to get away from him causing the bucket of ice cream to spill on the floor but at a slow pace do to the maple syrup being such a thick substance. We continued to play fight with each other for a while until it got rather late and we were both tired. I invited him to stay here for the night and he gladly accepted as long as we could sleep in the same bed as we used to back when we were children.

I crawled into bed first; America followed placing himself abnormally close to me and hugging me. I pushed gently on his chest not liking being so close to him. I had no problem when we were children but it remained that we weren't children anymore and that such behaviour was rather odd for adults.

"You know bro," he whispered softly. "Maybe you weren't meant to be with him forever."

I frowned.

"That doesn't make me feel better at all." I retorted.

Kumajirou suddenly appeared and crawled in a white, fluffy ball between us.

"No, but hear me out." America hurried to continue, "You might have thought he was the one but there's someone better out there, I know it. You just need to find him…or her…"

I smiled and hugged my brother, it was really great when America could stop being so…America.

"Thanks bro."

With that final thought from my brother, we both fell asleep hugging each other but me, the idea of finding someone just right for me stayed. In my dreams I thought it over and over again.

Someone just for me.

* * *

><p>When I woke up along with Kumajirou, America was still sleeping. I quietly slipped out of bed and began to start cooking pancakes for him with my furry friend on my heels. The idea of someone just for me returned and I decided to do what America did most of the time.<p>

Act on impulse.

I quickly made my bags, grabbed my passport and booked the next flight out of the country that happened to be heading to Cuba. Once everything was done I resumed making the pancakes and America woke up.

"G'morning." He mumbled tiredly. "I didn't know I brought luggage with me…"

"You didn't." I said, "It's mine."

"Where ya goin'?"

"To find the person that was destined to be with me!"

* * *

><p>* It's an expression that means she could have given birth any day<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So hey guys. <strong>

**This is a new story by yours trully. I'm only going to put author's comment at the end of each chapter because I prefer it this way. So now there's an estimate of there being around...like...35 chapters? See, each chapter Canada's going to visit a country and conclude wether or not there's someone for him there, but he's spending 3 days in each country. **

**So if you guys want, you can suggest which country Canada is going to visit next. THe first one who comments a country he should visit it what the chapter will be about. It's kinda a race. However, if you get two chapters in a row of which country you want him to visit, I will not choose you again since I want to give others a chance. Another However, if no one comments with in the time span of me writting the next chapter, I will be the one to choose where he's going. xD**

**I love how OOC he is but that should fix itself in the next chapters xD Btw, if you go look at my profile, there's this 12 hetalia character thing and one of the questions is what inspired me to do this xDD**

**ANyways, SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**


	2. Cuba

The flight had been four hours and the whole time I wondered why I was headed to Cuba of all places. It's not that I don't like him or anything but he's my best friend and I honestly don't think he's going to turn out being the love of my life. We've had many good times together just chilling on his beach and eating some ice cream and chatting casually but I really don't see anything more happening between us. However, I can't necessarily be sure if I don't check, no matter how many countries I visit, I won't stop until I find that one person meant for me and this means going to countries I'm not even sure if I should bother visiting!

When I got off the plane, I was immediately greeted by Cuba. He walked with my to my luggage and told me that I could stay at his place, as usual, until I'd leave again.

"_Pero_, you should have warned me." Cuba schooled gently.

I laughed, "Sorry about that," I apologized sincerely, "the last thing I wanted was to be a bother."

"Where's your bear?" He asked looking around for Kumajirou.

"Kuma-mori is keeping an eye on things back home." I answered.

My luggage suddenly appeared and I took them, Cuba helped me carry it and I followed him to his car.

"No, no," He assured, "You're not a bother, I just could have made better arrangements."

"Oh, no need to do anything extravagant just for me." I laughed some more.

"Well I wished I could have done something decent," Cuba mumbled as he loaded my bags into his trunk, "I mean, the second I sensed you in my country, I rushed over to the airport to wait for you. My house's a mess."

"Please, I won't be bothered by such a thing." I insisted, I found it odd that Cuba was apologizing for not greeting me extravagantly, "We spend most of our time on your beaches."

Cuba laughed as he hoped in the car followed by me in the passenger's seat. "True."

We drove off to his home, which was located next to a private beach that was only available to him or his boss, however his boss never spent much time on the beach. We got my stuff out and dropped it in the guest's room before headed down to the beach with a bottle of beer.

I popped mine open and took a sip.

"So why did you come here so suddenly?" Cuba finally asked.

"Well…H-Holland broke up with me…" I began.

"What? Why? Why would that bastard do that!" He exclaimed.

"I don't know…" I mumbled and took a rather large gulp of my beer. "He said I wasn't the man he was ready to spend the rest of his life with."

"That's freakin' stupid." Cuba grumbled. He took a large gulp of his beer as well.

"Well anyways," I continued, "It got me thinking, mostly thanks to America, that if he wasn't the man I was destined to be with, then there was someone out there waiting for me."

Cuba froze but I hadn't noticed just yet.

"So what I'm going to do now is go from country to country looking for the person I'm meant to be with!" I concluded proudly all though that must have sounded kind of desperate...

"S-so why did you come here?" Cuba asked blushing rather darkly. "I-I mean…aren't we just friends?"

I blushed as well; he misunderstood me.

"N-no! W-well…I mean…" I stuttered trying to find the right words, "We're friends! Actually, you're my best friend! B-but I want to look everywhere just to make sure I didn't miss him or her…"

"O-oh…"

There was a tense moment of awkwardness between us. No one dared to speak, mostly because none of us could think of something to say.

I snapped at myself, in my mind, wondering why I had to be so awkward ? Cuba didn't deserve that! Especially since I didn't warn him about my coming over! I mean—

"Would you like to go on a date…?" Cuba suddenly blurted out interrupted my thoughts.

I jolted surprised and blushed darkly, "W-what…?"

"Y-you said that you wanted to make sure you didn't miss this person…" Cuba stuttered nervously as he starred at the ground with a blush rivalling mine, "S-so why not go on a date with me…?"

I didn't really know what to say.

"U-um…okay…" I mumbled shyly.

And then there was a second moment of awkwardness between the two of us. During this new awkward moment, I was wondering why I had said yes to going on a date with my best friend. He was my **best friend**. Nothing more, nothing less. I didn't want to ruin that friendship, especially if this whole date thing didn't end up working out.

Just as I wanted to tell Cuba I wanted to go back on my answer to change it, he started talking first.

"I'll go make preparations." Cuba announced with a smile that seemed so different then any other one he had given to me before. "Feel free to enjoy the beach and the city, but be sure to be ready by seven."

He waved as he walked back to his house, I waved back shyly and when he finally disappeared into his house, I slapped my forehead. There was now no other option but to go on the date.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes before seven, I stopped enjoying the sunset and retreated back to the guest room to get changed. I wasn't sure how I was supposed to be dressed, formal or casual? Just in case, I decided to dress for both.<p>

I picked out a white a white blouse made of thin fabric, which was just perfect and comfortable for a rather warm night along with crimson red long shorts. Just as I finished dressing myself did Cuba knock on the door to see if I was ready.

I opened the door and smiled shyly feeling my face burn up.

"All set?" He asked.

All I could do was nod quickly.

With a warm smile, Cuba took me by the hand and led me out of the house and into town. It was a walk to enjoy, the temperature was ideal and it was somewhat romantic do to the sun still setting nonetheless, there was an awkward feeling that persisted. As if, this moment wasn't meant to be shared with Cuba…

Regardless, I pushed it out of my mind thinking of it as a sort of nervous reaction from going on a date with my best friend.

Finally, we got to a local restaurant that was semi formal. Cuba had made a reservation at the last minute but it seemed to cause no problem, we were seated immediately in a more private section and given menus.

The silence that had taken place between us the second Cuba had grabbed my hand was given a reason to being there as we flipped through the menus. Still, it remained that the silence was tensed and uncomfortable just as it should be on the very first date. I couldn't find a way to break and I was sure that Cuba was having a though time with it as well.

"S-so what have you been up to?" I blurted out desperate to get a conversation going. "We haven't seen each other in a while."

Cuba nodded in agreement, "That's true, but I haven't been up to anything."

Damn it! The conversation basically ended there! It had to!

"B-but what about you?" Cuba quickly regained himself, "Beside the whole Holland break up thing."

"I guess nothing much either…" I had to admit. "Except my citizens are complaining about my boss even though they're the ones that constantly elect him."

"That's very hypocritical." Cuba agreed. "My boss is just fine."

"W-well it's a dictatorship…" I mumbled, "But I admit that your boss isn't much of a bad dictator compared to the one other countries have had."

"Exactly."

With this continued a conversation that constantly shifted subjects. It had seemed that we had finally managed to break the ice or that we were back to a state we shared as friends. We laughed, we ate, we joked and overall, I had a good time.

Nevertheless, the fact was that Cuba was and is my best friend, this whole date didn't feel like a date, it felt more like I was hanging out with Cuba.

The date ended with a stroll on the beach bathed by the moon light. There was silence, but it wasn't awkward it was comfortable but also somewhat sad. It was a beautiful and romantic – not the mention cheesy – but again, I felt like this was meant to be shared with someone else.

Cuba had stopped walking as did I, but without my noticing. He turned to face me and gently tilted my head upwards towards his.

"Canada…" He started softly, "I've always loved you."

I didn't know what to say.

"I never told you…but when I wanted to, Holland jumped in and got you first." He looked away for a moment as he said that, "But now I feel this is my chance to woo you and attempt to have you for myself."

Again, I didn't know what to say.

"I really love you."

Slowly he moved in closer, I was unable to move for some reason, his lips were so close to mine and then—

"But I'm not him or her am I?" He asked a hint of sadness in his voice.

My heart was beating wildly but calmed down as he returned my personal space.

I shook my head, "I'm sorry…" I mumbled shyly again.

Cuba smiled gently, "It's all right. At least I got it off my chest."

"W-we…we're still friends right?"

"No."

My heart sank, that was the last thing I wanted to happen.

"We're best friends." Cuba corrected with a grin.

I smiled in relief and hugged Cuba, "Good. I'm glad."

He hugged me back.

* * *

><p>I sat in front of the computer in his house wondering where to go after here. I guess it would take long just wandering around aimlessly but I had no better plan. I wasn't a love guru of the sort…but I do know one.<p>

I looked up the next flight scheduled for the following day headed to France. I decided to go for the afternoon so I could sleep in a little.

The new plan was to go to France and ask how I'm going to find the love of my life…all though it was probably going to end up being just as awkward as my stay with Cuba had been. I hadn't seen France ever since he'd come to Quebec with his boss and influenced him to separate*.

* * *

><p><span>* A wonderful lesson of CanadianQuebec history:

Before Quebec decided to try a referendum, when he was considering the whole thing do to being treated poorly by the English population of Canada, France and his boss came over. France's boss addressed the whole population of Quebec and pronounced the famous (or maybe infamous) words: "_Vivre le Québec libre!_" meaning: _Long live liberated Quebec!_ This rattled up the whole population of Quebec which encouraged the referendum. France and his boss weren't invited back anytime soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Aren't the history lessons that I dumb down just so wonderful?<strong>

**BTW, I don't remember if this story is rated M or anything but if it is, the smutt's going to come in later or soon...I'm leaving the real comment four chapter 4, Germany.**

**Canada is going to France on the request of one of the commentator PPLZ so this results as:**

_NO VOTING UNTIL CHAPTER FOUR GUYS! SORRY!_

**But since chapter 3 and 4 are already written you won't have to wait much longer xD So see you all in a bit ;p**


	3. France

Unlike in Cuba, I wasn't greeted with warm arms or by anyone at that. However I knew France knew I had entered his country, all countries know when someone comes to visit their land. It's this feeling or instinct that is rather hard to describe so I won't waste my words trying to explain it.

It was night in Paris, there weren't too many people roaming the airport and collecting my bags was quick. I got out of the airport and noticed a fancy looking cab driver holding a sign with my name. Instinctively, I walked towards him.

"_Monsieur Canada_?" He asked sparring but a quick glance at me.

I nodded. "_Si, c'est moi._*"

"_Bien_," he continued telling me to follow him with a quick hand gesture. He led me to the car and opened the door allowing me to get in, "_Si vous le voullez bien, je vais vous conduire jusque chez mon patron.**_"

I smiled sheepishly; I was never used to this treatment, and nodded. I slowly got in the car with my bags, insisting that I keep them, and was driven to France's estate.

I hadn't been there in what felt like forever and was nervous about it. The last time I was there, I was collecting my stuff slowly under the watchful eyes of my guardian, my father, France. This was nearing a thousand years ago and even if I had gone to France a few times between then and now, I never went to his estate to avoid feeling the way I had when I was forced away.

I took a deep breath and starred outside the window, the driver had decided to pass by the Arc of Triumph. I admired what little of the craftsmanship of the famous establishment I could see in the dark. I admired everything that would distract me from the thought of returning _home_.

When we crossed the Seine and could spot the Eiffel Tower to my left, I knew we were nearing the estate. It may not have been there all those years ago but seeing those knew buildings that made France even more famous then it already was, helped me locate myself in Paris.

My gaze was ripped from Night Paris and concentrated to my luggage sitting around me. My heart started beating madly and suddenly, I didn't want to be here anymore. I didn't want to see my _home_ and I didn't want to see France because, now, I knew that if I did see the two of them, I would break into tears.

Just as I was about to tell the cab driver I wanted to get off and didn't want to see France anymore, he announced that we were finally there. I wasn't sure how I felt when he said that, it was a mix of nervousness, joy, fear and sadness.

I slowly looked outside to take a look at the first home I ever had to see if it was just like in my memory. Sure enough, it was.

I couldn't determine how white the building was but I knew it had mainly kept it's colour, all of the windows were lit by neon lights revealing some of the paintings hung on the walls or the red wall paper. The main doors were open revealing a silhouette blinded by the light emitting from the house. However, I didn't need an accurate view to know that it was France.

The car stopped and the driver opened my door. My eyes were locked on the silhouette of France; slowly I got out of the car, my throat tight from resisting tears. I forgot my bags in the car and I stood two steps away from the vehicle, starring at someone who had once been my father.

Gracefully, he opened his arms and paused for a few seconds before speaking. "_Bienvenu, mon fils.***_"

My eyes watered and before I could help it, I ran into France's arms burying my face in his chest. I hugged him tightly and repeated how much I missed him. Even though I couldn't see his face, I knew he was smiling and happy that I had come back. Had I already mentioned that besides America, France was the only one that remembered me? He was and is the only one who doesn't mix me up with my brother.

After the heartfelt moment shared with France, I grabbed my bags and France led me to my old room. It had all been updated to time as if France was expecting my back of my own will ages ago. I dropped my things on my bed and sat on it, the feeling was comfortable and familiar.

France stood in the doorway with an amused smile. "Come." He said gesturing me the same way the driver had, "It's not too late; we'll have some wine and chat."

I smiled and followed France back down to the living room; we sat face to face with a glass of red wine from _Marseille_. I sipped it slowly savouring the rich flavour of fruit and its faint aroma. I always favoured the wines he made.

"Why did you decide to drop by?" France asked moving the crimson liquid circularly in the glass to release its richer taste and aroma.

"Well…" I took a deep breath before telling him about how Holland broke up with me and America told me about how someone in the world must be destined to me, "Now I'm looking for him or her."

"I noticed you said _him_ before _her_." France analysed, "Are you like your _papa_ and prefer men over women?"

I blushed lightly and laughed. "I'm opened minded _comme mon papa****_." I corrected.

"It's good to see you haven't lost your touch with French," He said happily before sipping on his wine. "Well, you've come to the right place! Everyone finds love in _Paris_."

I've always loved the way he said Paris, especially when he's speaking in English, regardless in what language France speaks, he'll always say it in French.

"But I don't know how to look…" I admitted starring at my wine embarrassed.

"Well I can—oh." France interrupted himself looking towards the window.

I looked as well expecting something to happen. "What?" I asked.

"My visitor is here." France grinned.

"Who?"

"Prussia." He answered drinking some more wine. "I'll let him get here by foot."

I looked at France oddly. "Isn't he something like your best friend?" I asked.

France nodded.

I smiled, "That's mean and a bad example to me, _papa_." I teased.

"_S'il-te-plaît_*****, I'm sure you do the same thing to your brother." France retorted jokingly.

I laughed admitting the truth but also adding that America never warns me when he's coming over and since we're so close I can't get a cab or anything to him even if I wanted to.

"But you never do, do you?" France teased to his turn.

I laughed again and filled my glass with more wine. I was happy. I missed speaking with someone like this and being that the person was France, my father, made it all the better. I missed him so much and I was thankful we could have such a wonderful conversation again.

* * *

><p>We joked and laugh for a good thirty minutes drinking some more wine, but not to the point of getting drunk, when Prussia barged in angrily.<p>

"France you French bastard! Where are you?" He hissed from the entrance.

France gestured me to follow him to go greet Prussia in his home.

"Prussia, there's no need to use such language_, mon ami._" France joked in a snobby tone.

"Hey f—" Prussia stopped whatever he was going to say when I came into view.

I waved shyly unsure why I was suddenly shy. I've known Prussia for a long time just like everyone else. He assists Germany in running the country, or so he claims. Most of us know that Germany sends him off to bug other countries so he could concentrate.

"What are you doing here Canada?" Prussia asked walking towards France and I.

I didn't answer thinking he would laugh at me if I told him.

"He's looking for the love of his life!" France answered winking.

I blushed violently. "W-wha—n-no! It's—"

"And you came to France?" Prussia asked unimpressed.

"W-well—"

"Paris is the city of love." France reminded.

"Paris is the city of dirt and crap,******" Prussia snorted, "Or so the name means."

France glared at Prussia and I tried not to laugh.

"You should have come to Germany first." Prussia continued, "You'd have better chances there than here."

"W-well…I-I mean…I want to look everywhere…" I mumbled stupidly.

"If I'd known you would have been so _désagréable_******* I wouldn't have invited you." France hissed.

Prussia started bickering with France and I took this opportunity to quickly finish the glass of wine I had brought with me. I counted on the alcohol to make me a little less awkward with Prussia.

"You should have sent a car to get me or something!" Prussia whined.

"You could have walked, _non_?" France replied, "Besides, my darling son arrived first and I couldn't just let him walk!"

"Yet you let me walk!"

"You're not my son are you?"

"No but I'm dead awesome!"

"Could you please stop arguing?" I asked just as I started feeling invisible.

They both stopped.

"Yes arguing is rather unpleasant." France agreed scratching the back of his head.

"Stop pretending to be a model adult!" Prussia shot.

"Stop being a child." France retorted sharply.

"Prussia, you were being rather childish just now." I had to agree.

France grinned victoriously and Prussia pouted.

"Let us retreat back to the living room." France announced and finished his glass of wine as well.

"That's all your good at." Prussia grumbled angrily.

"Shut up."

"Do you have any beer?"

"_Non_, wine is all I'll drink."

For another good hour, we spoke in the living room drinking slowly and having fun. France and Prussia told me stories of before I was born. They told me about how they, along with Spain, teamed up against Austria and England and still lost; what they used to do for fun back then and just other things.

France also boarded the subject of when he first found me. He constantly told me how cute I was and he also told me that I used to be scarred of Prussia. I thought he was some kind of demon that England constantly spoke about.

Nearing a more serious end of the conversation, I started to get drowsy and announced my leave. Prussia decided that it was time to go to sleep as well and so did France, but probably because he would have no one to talk to anymore.

I went up to my room and dove into my bed without changing my clothes. The second I hit the mattress, I fell asleep. However, I remember France entering my room and kissing my forehead prior to telling me how proud he was of me and happy that I finally came home for a little.

* * *

><p>I woke up with the sound of bickering in the kitchen accompanied by the wonderful smell of France's cooking. I smiled to myself enjoying this moment and wondering if this was what a normal family was like.<p>

I took some clean clothes and headed to the shower to quickly clean myself. I got dressed and then went to the kitchen to see what everything was about.

"I'm telling you that's just awkward!" Prussia insisted.

France suddenly saw me in the middle of what he was saying and stopped. He gave me a warm, fatherly smile that I returned. "_Bon matin.*******_"

I nodded, "What are you cooking?" I asked.

The counter top was covered in flower as were France and Prussia, there was a casserole covered in a thick brown substance, probably chocolate, and the air smelled of bread along with the lingering scent of freshly cut fruits.

"Chocolate bread and fruit tartlet." Prussia answered first. He grinned and pointed at himself, "The awesome me helped so they must be awesome!"

I smiled back and nodded.

I wondered if France always made himself breakfast from scratch or if he made a special exception because of me.

"Hey," France said leaning into my ear to whisper the following, "If it sucks its because that idiot 'helped' me."

I giggled immediately alerting Prussia.

"What? What did that French bastard say?"

I made a sign indicating that my lips were sealed and France grinned to himself. He was probably thinking something like: _I raised him well_.

For the morning, we ate the food quietly and small talking to each other. It was good, I especially liked the fruit tartlets that Prussia boasted about. At the end of the breakfast Prussia got dressed and retrieved Gilbird from his cage that Prussia referred to as 'his most awesome room'.

"Okay," France started as Prussia joined us in the living room. "I set you up with fourteen dates."

I chocked on my saliva. "W-what?"

"I told you he'd find it awkward." Prussia reminded as he sat next to me.

So that's what they were talking about this morning.

"Calm down," France reassured, "It's seven guys and seven girls. Since _you_ did tell _me_ that you were _open_ _minded_."

He looked at Prussia when he emphasised on a few words.

"W-well…yea…" I mumbled gesturing him to go on.

"It's a speed date thing." France explained, "I know you probably don't want to waste time so you have a five minute conversation with them and then move on. This takes place tonight; it's not too late so if you find someone to your liking you can take them on a real date."

I nodded. "But how does speed dating work?" I asked feeling stupid.

Prussia and France exchanged looks as if they thought I was kidding but weren't sure. When they both took a good look at my face, they noticed I really didn't know how the whole concept worked.

"W-well you're not the only one," Prussia started explaining, "There are people sitting at a table and one at a time you go to see them. You have five minutes and then you move on to some one else."

So it was basically exactly what France had just said. I really did ask a stupid question.

France burst out laughing and I wondered why until he said I looked so cute when I blushed. I starred at the ground embarrassed.

My stay at France was going to be unique.

* * *

><p>It was now night, both France and Prussia were giving me tips on how to woo the ones that would end up interesting me. I wasn't too sure on browsing through humans for the person of my life but France managed to convince me that it wasn't a bad idea since the woman of his life was human. On the other hand she did die. Even if it wasn't from age but by the hand of England, it remains that countries are very difficult to kill. Prussia is an example of that, he doesn't have his country anymore, he was beaten senseless by Russia during the cold war and booted out of Germany a few times do to being a nuisance yet he was still here.<p>

Anyways, the whole day I was brought shopping in the streets of Paris to look manly yet sexy for the potential love interests I would meet in a few minutes. I ended up looking a lot like France but with shorter hair, glasses and in black.

France was never fond of the colour black, he said it was good for funerals and camouflage but besides that it shouldn't be worn, especially during an important event since, according to him, it zaps the life out of the person.

Prussia and France were now both working on my hair. They were trying to get my rebellious curl from sticking out in such a way and blend with the rest of my hair. I hesitated to tell them that touching the curl too much had a different effect on my body that was insanely hard to control.

"Forget it." France declared defeat, "It makes him look cute which won't be a bad thing for male candidates."

"True." Prussia agreed. "There might be a hot French babe for me if none of those girls find interest in Canada."

France and I both exchanged disappointed looks.

Prior to making me _pretty_, I was driven to the fancy restaurant where the wooing would take place. Many people had joined for the event and they were all bisexual. They made half of the women sit at tables and half of the other men sit at tables. We were all distributed numbers and I started to feel embarrassed.

With a quick pat to the back, France and Prussia left. I assumed they stayed nearby to keep a curious eye on me and see how things would go.

* * *

><p>The following had ended up being the longest 70 minutes of my life. I hadn't known what to tell any of them. The first one asked me my name and I quickly improvised saying my name was 'Matthew'. When they asked me my age I answered I was 21 looking for a serious relationship, which most girls enjoyed hearing. Then they asked me where I was from and I answered Canada. The whole thing turned out to be some type of Quiz in which I couldn't reveal I was actually a country.<p>

What's worse was that no one I spoke with interested me.

I left the restaurant fending off thirteen out of the fourteen I spoke with telling them that I was busy with work and other empty lies. When I finally got ride of all of them, Prussia immerged from the shadows and laughed.

"Of course France's tactic didn't work!" He mocked, "Germany is the way to go for babes!"

"Didn't you want to check some of them out?" I asked, reminding him of what he had said earlier.

"U-um…" Prussia looked around as he touched his face which meant he was thinking of a lie. "I-I wasn't sure if I should or not…you know cause you might be upset and yea…None of them were awesome enough!"

I laughed, "There are about 300 countries in the world," I stated, "It's no big deal if, so far, I haven't found anyone in the two countries I visited."

"Two?" Prussia asked, this odd emotion hung from his words but I couldn't figure it out.

"Yea," I answered. "Cuba and France."

"What happened in Cuba?"

I was perplexed on why Prussia cared but I asked anyway. It was rare that someone took interest in things that happened to me, Holland used to take interest to me…

"W-well Cuba confessed his feelings for me…" I started feeling uncomfortable with the sudden tension in Prussia. "A-and we went on a date…"

"And then what?" Prussia suddenly snapped. "What happened after?"

"N-nothing!" I tried to snap back which failed. "I-I told him he wasn't the one and then I left!"

Prussia suddenly relaxed, "Oh…" He sighed. "On that case do you want to go to the Louvre?"

"I-is this a date?" I asked blushing.

Prussia blushed madly as well. "W-what? No! I um…" He covered his mouth with his hand. "I wanted to l-laugh at his crappy art since mine is more awesome!"

I smiled lightly, "Well…sure…" I agreed to shyly. "I always wanted to see the Mona Lisa."

We both headed towards the _Champs Élyssées _and followed it down to the Louvre. I hummed the song about this famous road by _Joe Dassin*_ the whole time as Prussia boasted about Germany and how I should visit. I told him I would go there once I finished browsing through Paris.

We entered the Louvre, there was almost no one inside, we went to the administration desk and we were told that I had a reservation of the whole place that it closed down whenever I said they could. France had probably organized this to his most frequently visited places just in case I took one of the contestants on a date.

Prussia and I walked through the nearly empty halls filled with sculptures and paintings of various different countries and periods of time. We finally got to the hall which contained the Mona Lisa, there were a few people surrounding it and taking pictures with it but not enough to block our view or access to it.

I starred into the painting's eyes and jolted when it seemed to look back into mine. I was so absorbed in the painting that—

"She's not hot at all." Prussia bluntly stated.

I looked at him disappointedly. "Prussia…"

"What? It's so true! She doesn't have boobs or anything!" Prussia continued to criticise everything about the (possible) woman** known as Mona Lisa making him out to be superficial. "Finally, she doesn't look the least bit awesome."

Most of the people had left when Prussia had started his rant but the ones who stayed were starring at him with the same expression as me.

"I seriously don't understand why she's so popular." Prussia added shaking his head.

I didn't even bother to try to explain to him why the painting was so famous when some guy snapped a picture of Prussia and I.

"Hey!" Prussia hissed. "Who the hell takes a picture of tourists without asking first!"

"A journalist with a Front Page story does." Answered the man with a heavy French accent. I slapped my hand on my face. "Judging by your accent I would say you're German."

"Congratulations." I sarcastically said to Prussia.

"And you must be American." Concluded the journalist.

"Sure." I lied.

The man quickly noted our origins before leaving and throwing the comment that our countries would be shunned for insulting the Mona Lisa, I hadn't even said anything bad about the painting.

I shrugged it off not caring anyways since I wasn't American to begin with. However, this was a whole different story for Prussia.

"We need to do something!" He whispered frantically.

"Why?" I asked.

"Germany's going to be pissed!" Prussia raised his voice slightly, "He's going to kill me! That's not awesome at all!"

"Well you shouldn't have insulted the Mona Lisa." I said.

"J-just come on!" Prussia ordered as he grabbed my hand and dragged me around.

We stayed on the guy's trail, far away enough so that he couldn't see us. I didn't know what Prussia had in mind but before I could think anything up, he pulled me into a dark alley way and to the other side. He forced me to run with him until we were ahead of the journalist. He went back into the alley and we waited.

"What are you going to do?" I whispered.

He shushed me and moved closer to the side of the alley. I stayed put and watch him do whatever he was doing. Suddenly, the journalist appeared and Prussia snatched him without a second thought. He threw him in the darkness and grabbed the first thing his hands landed on to knock out the journalist.

I was shocked beyond words.

"What did you do!" I whispered harshly, I had just witnessed a crime. "Did you have to bring me along to kill him!"

"I'm not going to kill him!" Prussia whispered back.

He grabbed the man's camera and smashed it on the ground. He then opened it and took the negative film so the pictures couldn't be taken and developed. Afterwards, Prussia fished through the guy's coat and grabbed his note book.

"How do I get ride of this?" Prussia asked.

"I don't know!" I hissed. "I-I need to go tell someone—"

"No!" Prussia grabbed my arm. "You're in this with me! You need to keep your mouth shut! Don't you dare rat me out!"

I was at loss of words. "I-I don't want to go to jail!" I whined my eyes tearing up. "Holland just broke up with me, I had the most awkward date ever with my best friend, speed dating humans is horrible and now I'm going to go to jail! It's all your fault too!"

"Calm down!" Prussia ordered. "You won't go to jail—"

The journalist moaned indicating he was regaining consciousness. Prussia quickly hit his head and knocked him out again.

"Gah! You killed him!" I cried.

"I did not!" Prussia retorted. "I just knocked him out again!"

"He's going to have serious brain damage!"

"Maybe…"

"We need to get him to the hospital!" I insisted frantically.

"No they'll see us and we'll get caught and go to jail!" Prussia reminded. "What we'll do is get out of the country! We can go to Germany! We'll be safe from French police there!"

I needed to go to Germany anyways, just in case my soul mate was there.

"Okay fine…"

* * *

><p>* Yes, it's me.<p>

** Good, if you don't mind, I will drive you to my boss.

*** Welcome back, my son.

**** Like my papa

***** Please

****** Once upon a time, Paris was a very dirty city and named after the filth it contained. It's true. Go look it up.

******* The only reason that word is there is because I forgot the English word lol

******** Good morning.

* .com/watch?v=28ahHVvrtQQ (If you want the translate English lyrics send me a message and I'll translate it xP)

** It was never made official if Mona Lisa was a woman or a man

* * *

><p><strong>So I know Les Champs Élyssées is so freakin old, I didnt even know it was that old T_T But since its a childhood song my mom constantly made me listen to, it grew on me ;p<strong>

**AUTHOR'S FLASH BACK! :**

So when I was very young like, let's say when I was 4 my mom listenned to her songs and one of them was Les Champs Élyssées. She listenned to that one all the time cuz she really wanted to visit France, mainly Paris, so I leanred this song by heart no prob. And then I started asking a bunch of questions like: What was Les Champs Élyssées? What was La Concorde? And a bunch of other stuff he mentions in the song and my mom told me all about Paris long before I went in 2006. By then I was all informed about how beautiful Paris was and fell in love with it as strongly as my mom.

**And so concludes my most awesome flash back. Here's a quick reminder:**

_**NO VOTING UNTIL CHAPTER 4! ACTUALLY ITS NOT MUCH VOTING AS IT IS REQUESTING SO NO REQUESTING UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_


	4. Germany

It took the whole night and part of the morning to escape to Germany. This had cost me everything but my cell phone, passport and wallet. I was thankful I kept all of them on me, especially my passport, or else I would have had encountered some trouble as I'd move country to country.

Prussia and I were now making our way to Berlin via a small plane we had boarded in a small town near the French border. I had the window seat and starred out at the clouds as Prussia snored loudly with Gilbird resting on his head, as usual.

I couldn't help but wonder why I went to Germany to begin with. Sure, I wanted to look everywhere, but dating Humans were out of the question since they were mortal. It would be painful to know that I couldn't literally stay with the one destined to me forever just because I was created a country and them a human. In addition, Germany was going out with Italy, which was something everyone knew.

I sighed thinking I might as well look around quickly but leave for some other country as soon as I could. There was nothing for me here.

* * *

><p>We landed in Berlin at noon, there was no reason to go wait at the luggage deposit since I had none, thanks to Prussia. I wasn't expecting to be greeted by Germany since his brother was already with me, but I was. However, he seemed more worried about anything and for a moment, I thought he knew what had happened back in France.<p>

"Hey West." Prussia greeted his brother with a sleepy but wide grin.

"_Guttentag_." Germany replied briefly and turned to me. "It's a surprise having you here but since you arrived with Prussia I assume he forced you to come, right Canada?"

I gave a short glare to Prussia but the happiness of being remembered by a country I didn't get involved with too much took over. I smiled shyly and nodded.

"I apologize on his behalf." Germany responded sincerely with a light bow.

"Tsk! I didn't force him all that much!" Prussia defended himself.

_My ass! You made me an accomplice of your murder!_ I hissed in my mind.

Prussia jolted as if he had heard it but he probably just felt the cold glare I had been giving him.

"Well anyways West, we'll be—"

"Canada, I have a favour to ask," Germany cut off Prussia. He took a pause to get on his knee, his face was flushed as was mine do to how things were going, "Would you please go on a date with me?"

My face was probably darker than a ripped tomato. I was speechless and couldn't find anything to say. Wasn't he going out with Italy?

"What about Italy!" Prussia asked thinking the same thing as me.

"I-It's complicated." Germany replied stuttering.

"So you'll just be using Canada? C—"

"_Nein!_ Not the least bit!" Germany snapped. "I-I…It's none of your business _bruder_!"

Germany quickly but gently gripped my wrist and dragged me away from Prussia to explain to me properly why he wanted to go on a date. Prussia tried to follow and was yelling at Germany but we managed to lose him in the big crowd. We stopped in a less crowded area where Germany could continue to explain things.

"So what happened with Italy?" I started.

"W-well…I asked to take a break…" Germany mumbled a little embarrassed.

"Why?" I asked a little sympathetically, the shock had been dealt with the second he asked me on a date.

"You see…" Germany paused thinking of his words properly. "I love Italy…I really do…at least I think I do…"

Oh, so he was just confused.

"T-the thing is that…I've…" He took another pause, "I've only felt that way with him…so I'm not sure I won't feel that way with anybody else…"

"So you are using me." I concluded bluntly, just to tease him a little.

Germany blushed madly again, "N-no…well yes…But…I…I'm sorry." Germany finally apologized again dropping his head between his shoulders. "You have every right to refuse…"

I giggled lightly, "It's okay," I reassured him, "All I want to know is why you didn't ask anyone closer than me to do this with you."

Germany looked away and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Japan is pretty much a shut in…" Germany started, "Austria is family as is Hungary and Romano just hates me."

"What about…I don't know, France? America?"

"I don't want to get raped and America is just annoying…no offense."

I laughed agreeing with him to a certain extent, "True, all right I'll go on that test date with you."

Germany smiled lightly at ease, "_Danke._" He thanked. "By the way, how did Prussia force you to come here?"

Just as I was about to answer truthfully, Prussia immerged out of nowhere and tackled Germany. Germany managed to keep balance by stumbling a little over to the left. Prussia whined and started bitching at Germany for having ditched him alone. Germany said nothing and listened to his brother rant and whine with an annoyed and disappointed expression.

"And finally, how dare you use Canada like that!" Prussia finished.

"It's okay," I said, "I'm basically doing the same thing."

Germany looked puzzled, I did forget to mention that part to him, "You are?"

"I'm looking for the love of my life," I explained, "It's not a human so it must be another country, therefore this date will help me figure out if you're the one for me, which I don't think you are."

"Oh."

"You still can't go on a date with him!" Prussia insisted childishly.

"Why not?" I asked starting to get annoyed as well.

Prussia blushed lightly as Gilbird started to circle his head. "W-well just 'cause…" Prussia grumpily mumbled.

"I already said yes." I pointed out, "And I won't go back on my answer just because it doesn't suit you."

Prussia was speechless; this meant I won the argument.

Germany cleared his throat getting both of our attention. "W-what time should we go on our date?" Germany asked.

"We could go right now." I suggested. "It's noon and you can show me a few nice things about Berlin."

Germany nodded and gestured me to walk next to him. "S-should we hold hands?" Germany asked awkwardly.

I blushed madly. "I-I don't think we're there yet…" I mumbled back shyly.

Germany nodded blushing as badly as I was. The date had literally just begun and it was already much more awkward than with Cuba.

* * *

><p>We had abandoned Prussia leaving the airport, we took a cab somewhere down town while Prussia said he'd go home. It was dead quiet in the cab, there was such an awkward tension that it was also affecting the cab driver and we almost got into an accident.<p>

We attempted small talk a few times to get things going but everything we exchanged was short and to the point, you couldn't build a conversation on it.

We were dropped in front a popular German bistro. Since Germany was, well, Germany, we were seated right away with menus. There were televisions here and there on angles that assured wherever one would sit, they'd have access to it. The televisions were all on the German news channel.

"Oh…would you like some help choosing?" Germany suddenly asked.

I looked at the menu again and noticed everything was written in German. I smiled and shook my head. "No thank you, I understand German fairly well.*"

Germany seemed surprised but nodded. He closed his menu knowing what he wanted as I continued to browse through. I wasn't sure what I should take. When the server arrived I felt the need to improvise and to buy myself some time I suggested Germany go first.

"I'll have the _Sauerbraten_.**" Germany ordered.

Panicked because I didn't want to be the one holding back the order I blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"I-I'll have the same thing!" I said in English.

The German waiter looked at Germany oddly and then at me.

"_Was_?"

I repeated what I said in German this time apologizing for speaking in English. The waiter laughed and told me not to worry about it.

"Hey Germany…" I mumbled as the waiter was leaving.

"Ja?"

"What's _Sauerbraten_?" I asked a little embarrassed.

Germany smiled and just as he was about to answer, his phone rang. He must have had caller ID because when he looked at the phone, he asked me to excuse him for a minute, the call was important.

I nodded and waited for him to show up watching the German news that was rolling. I didn't understand all of it, however, when I saw the picture of that journalist Prussia assaulted in Paris, I knew more than well what was going on. I got up suddenly, in a panic and looked around frantically.

Would I have to feel this country too? What if the next one wasn't safe? What if I wasn't permitted to leave? What if the next country would deliver me to the French police? What if I was sent to prison?

The more I tried to calm down the more worked up I got. Seeing that no matter how hard I tried, I wouldn't be able to think up a plan, I decided to make a break for it and find Germany's house where Prussia would most likely be. The bastard got me into this mess; he would be the one to get me out.

Just as I was about to leave Germany returned looking a little displeased. Nevertheless, he was quiet and I took advantage of this to anxiously announce my leave. I was already walking towards the exit as I was announcing it.

"I'm sorry about the whole date thing but I need to go and find Prussia." I apologized yet again and ran down the streets.

I didn't know where their home was, but I knew my instinct would guide me there. At least I hope it would.

* * *

><p>After thirty minutes of running around like a maniac, I made it to the mansion. I barged in without thinking, startling the house cleaners, and ran through the whole place in a matter of seconds. Prussia was in his room mopping on his bed with Gilbird laying on his stomach.<p>

"You ass hole!" I yelled from the door frame that I was leaning on, out of breath. "The News is talking about what happened in Paris!"

Prussia sat up suddenly, "W-what?" He stuttered, "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!" I roared, "I need to get out of here before the police find me and stop me from finding the love of my life!"

"Hold on!" Prussia quickly said getting off of his bed and walking towards me. "I have an idea!"

"I'm all ears!" I wheezed.

"All we need to do is make something bigger happen to draw away the attention." Prussia explained as if it were child's play.

"Easier said than done." I criticized.

"I'm not done yet." He barked back, "So we can blow up that statue I made myself when I won the war against Denmark."

"What are you saying!" I snapped. "That's an important monument!"

"Not really." Prussia waved away, "It's mine so I can do whatever I want with it. If I want to blow it up, I'll blow it up."

There was just no arguing with this man. There was no way for me to make him understand how significant this statue was to the Germans and how there was always a rather large crowd surrounding it so blowing it up wouldn't be easy at all.

"I'll take your silence as a 'go ahead Prussia, you're so awesome'," he snickered. I tried saying something but he quickly cut me off by starting to explain his 'awesome' plan, "So that monument is always surrounded by some kind of crowd, but since it's mostly tourists who cares right? Anyways, since you can turn invisible for some reason, I'll give you the explosives and you can plant them. Then we'll have them blow up and we'll be home free."

I was in awe. His plan was abnormally stupid, not to mention insanely dangerous with high risks of causing deaths. I shook my head, there was no way I was going to be held responsible for the death of civilians or tourists, especially since some of them could be my own people.

"No. I won't do it." I refused firmly.

"If you don't do it you'll go to jail." Prussia reminded cruelly.

"So will you!" I cried.

"No, 'cause West won't let that happen, we're brothers," Prussia replied, "As for you, you're not his brother."

I felt my eyes water up, I was in a bind and I didn't like it at all. I thought I could bully Prussia into helping me out but I'm not very intimidating. I couldn't help but cry. All I wanted to do was find someone to love and be loved.

"You ruined everything!" I cried freely without furthermore embarrassment. "All I wanted was to find someone to love but now I'll be hauled away in prison to be butt raped by the other convicts! Why did you need to make me an accomplice!"

"Butt raped?"

"Don't pretend that you don't know what happens in a top security federal prison!" I yelled before storming off.

I needed to get out of this country, I needed to draw the media's attention away from me but not by exploding a very symbolic monument, and I needed to finish this adventure properly.

Prussia called after me as I left the house but I didn't turn back or stop. I didn't want to see him at all anymore, I hated him right now…well hate is a strong word so let's convert it to strongly dislike.

Yea.

I blended in perfectly with the thick crowd in downtown Berlin. Being me, it was only natural that that would occur. I sat on one of the various benches to think of a good strategy to draw the attention away from what happened in Paris.

Nothing came to mind. I sighed deeply almost admitting defeat but the will to find that one person was stronger and wouldn't let me give up without a final fight.

An old woman walked by seeming very tired of walking and I gave her my place forcing me to walk around. I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going and suddenly I bumped into someone.

"_Verzeihung_…***" I mumbled as I looked up to see who I had bumped into.

I froze.

"I've been looking for you, Canada." Germany sounded annoyed and the smile formed on his lips seemed rather insincere.

"U-uh…"

I was speechless again. Not to mention panicking.

"Mind telling my why my brother and yours are accused of assaulting a Parisian journalist?" He asked.

"W-well what happened was—"

I stopped.

He said my brother. Not you.

Brother.

I was skeptical for a short moment until my memory returned. That night the journalist had said _German _and _American _not _Canadian_. Being the twin of America it was easy to mix us up, and since it seemed like something America would do, it was an added bonus. However it was a bad thing to do…but I knew America would forgive me and take the blame anyways.

"Y-you know America…" I stuttered, "Always one to…assault journalists…"

"Please try to control your brother." Germany sighed and gave me somewhat of a true smile.

I laughed nervously and nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Germany waved it off, "But I expect you to teach him a lesson."

"I will," and looked away. I decided to now change the conversation, "Thanks for the meal…even if I didn't eat…but nothing clicked for me. What about you? Are you going to go back to Italy?"

Germany nodded, "_Ja_," He answered, "I'm sorry to have put you in this position."

Just as I was about to tell him not to worry about it, a booming voice interrupted us along with horrible screams and squeals.

"Damn it! You both say 'sorry' too much!"

I blushed madly as did Germany but he was probably more ashamed than anything. Before us was standing a naked Prussia with Gilbird comfortably sitting on his head.

"W-why…?" I managed to ask covering my eyes.

"Well you wouldn't let me blow up my monument," Prussia explained, "So I went with the next best thing that came to mind."

"Public nudity!" Germany roared, "How shameful! Do you know in what situation this puts me Worldwide! I'm going to have to explain this to everyone _and my boss_! In addition, what's this about wanting to blow up your monument!"

* * *

><p>Germany continued to yell at Prussia and school him for everything he was doing wrong. At a certain point the police showed up to arrest Prussia but Germany told them to leave, that he had everything under control. After all of that we returned home, I was offered to stay the night and showed to computer to book my next flight.<p>

America also called.

"Way to blame me for this crap." He said sarcastically, "England won't believe me when I say it's not me!"

"I'm sorry," I laughed.

"You don't _sound_ sorry at all!" America grumbled but laughed. "So where are you headed after this?"

I thought for a moment.

"I don't know yet…"

* * *

><p>* In Canada, the most spoken languages are English, Spanish, French, German and Italian. Of course, I'm not sure if it's their right order or not.<p>

** a German pot roast, usually of beef, marinated before cooking in a mixture of vinegar, water, spices and seasonings. Sauerbraten is traditionally served with red cabbage, potato dumplings, Spätzle, boiled potatoes, or pasta. While many German-style restaurants in America pair potato pancakes with sauerbraten, this is common only in a small part of Germany. (Wiki 1 Me 0)

*** Sorry or Pardon

* * *

><p><strong>SO REQUESTINGVOTING IS NOW OPEN AGAIN!**

**Lol you know the whole American thing that happened in this chapter? Completely forgot about it when I was writting it. I was trying to think of a way to get Canada out of that mess so I figured I should make Prussia do something stupid and it ended with having the angel monument thing blow up xD**

**I didnt do it cuz I didnt want to offend anyone and then I remembered the whole American thing and I was like: let's make Prussia do something a little less extreme...PUBLIC NUDITY!**

**HURRAY!**

**So where does Canada head next chapter? YOU DECIDE! You all have a week until I decide myself so good luck ;p**


	5. Belgium

I played with the globe in the computer room of Germany's house spinning it quickly when my finger landed on Belgium. My throat tightened, she was the younger sister of Holland. I don't know if I could deal with seeing her after what happened with her brother, let alone go on a date with her. What if she turned out like her brother? Everything seems to go well for years and then BAM! Suddenly she breaks up with me telling her I'm not the one.

I guess I'm not completely over Holland…

Well we did break up about a week ago…

Since I wanted to look everywhere and make sure I wasn't missing out, I decided to book a plane ticket for Belgium. Who knows? Maybe she wouldn't turn out to be like her brother and we could actually love each other genuinely for the rest of forever. I had to admit that idea wasn't so bad, she is very pretty.

My flight was scheduled for tomorrow afternoon; it would be a short flight of about an hour and a half. Until then, I would have a lot of time to kill and the option of finally tasting some German food that I had skipped out on when I cut short that date with Germany. However, it was already rather late; I would stay up a few more hours and then go to bed.

I left the computer room and made my way to the living room where Germany and Prussia were talking over a huge mug of beer. Prussia noticed me first and waved at me grinning widely.

"So where are you going now?" He asked.

Gilbird flew in from the window and quickly seated himself on Prussia head, something that distracted me before answering.

"Well…Belgium…" I mumbled looking away.

Both Germany and Prussia exchanged looks, "Really?" they both asked at the same time.

I nodded.

"But she's the sister of your ex." Prussia stated.

"I know but I want to look everywhere…" I reminded flopping down on the sofa next to him.

"I'll get you a beer." Germany announced and left.

I laughed and thanked him.

"What if she turns out like her brother?" Prussia asked.

I sighed deeply, "Don't you think I already thought of that?" I returned the question slightly annoyed, "If she does, well that means she wasn't the one…and there's no guarantee that I'll think she's the one anyways…."

"Then isn't it a waste?"

Germany returned with a huge mug that I needed to hold with both of my hands do to its heavy weight.

"I told you I wanted to look everywhere…" I mumbled before taking a huge guzzle of the German beer.

Prussia chuckled when I rested the mug on my legs. Germany seemed to be holding some laughter in too. I couldn't help but feel annoyed and insulted.

"What?" I hissed.

"Beer-stash." Prussia answered with his unique laugh rolling out afterwards.

I blushed and quickly wiped it off with my sleeve.

This conversation continued until, about eleven at night, when I decided to go to sleep. Germany and Prussia, however, decided to stay up a little longer. I borrowed Prussia's baggy pyjamas putting me aware of how much more _petit_ I was compared to him and snuggled myself into the bed. I fell asleep and I dreamt.

I dreamt of finding that one person I had so recently started looking for. I dreamt of them as being beautiful and soft. I was happy and the whole dream we were just holding each other. It was a girly and cheesy dream, but I liked it.

* * *

><p>This time I woke up to the sound of steps rushing through the whole house and a bird chirping angrily. I could also hear the faint sizzling of something cooking the kitchen along with the faint aroma of something extraordinary delicious.<p>

Half asleep, I stumbled down the stairs and over to the kitchen where I found Germany cooking. He looked back and smiled lightly.

"_Guttentag_." He greeted.

"Morning…" I mumbled sluggishly sitting at the table.

I went to lean my elbow on the table when steam alerted me of something being there. I slowly moved my arm away and noticed all the food invading the table.

"What's all this?" I asked.

"_Frühstück*_" He answered bluntly as he finished cooking the last dish.

"This is huge! It's more than what I cook for America each morning!" I exclaimed. "How long did it take to cook all that?"

"Not very long…" Germany answered taking a seat.

Prussia suddenly appeared in the kitchen carrying many bags and seeming out of breath. "You guys aren't going to eat without me are you?" He asked with a worried tone.

"We will if you don't hurry up." Germany replied.

"I'm almost done! I just need a few more things to pack!" Prussia declared and ran off again. Gilbird fell from his head and started chasing him chirping angrily.

"What's he fussing about?" I asked.

"Oh he didn't tell you?" Germany asked. The confused look on my face answered for me. "He's going to Belgium with you."

"H-He what!" I shrieked.

I guess my reaction was a little exaggerated. I don't mind the presence of Prussia in my travels; I mind that he almost got me thrown in prison for assault. The last thing I want is for all that to happen again but in a more absurd way that would get me on bad terms with the country. In this case, it would be Belgium.

"Don't worry," Germany attempted to reassure me, "I told him to behave and if he didn't he would suffer big consequences."

I guess having something like that come out of the mouth of someone like Germany is pretty convincing.

I nodded still somewhat worried about the outcome of this trip. Overall, I felt like I was just charged with a babysitting job.

Prussia suddenly reappeared all done and told me he would be travelling with me from now on. When I asked why he blushed madly and said that he wanted to rediscover the world. He was all flustered when Germany pointed out he had done that over a hundred times before.

I don't know how but we managed to finish the _Frühstück _Germany had prepared and I gathered my clothes that had washed and dried overnight. Even so, my clothes were still a little damp. I would have to buy new ones in Belgium.

I know I can easily just go back to France and get my things but I don't want to face him after what Prussia made me do. I also, basically, ran away and it would just be an awkward moment in general. Something I wanted to avoid and would avoid.

* * *

><p>Just before noon, Germany drove us to the airport where we boarded Prussia's luggage and passed security. From the other side we waved goodbye to Germany and continued to the waiting room where we would catch our plane to Brussels.<p>

We spent an hour in the VIP waiting room where Prussia blab on and on about who knows what. I wasn't listening, I was concerned about the destination and the turn of events it would represent. Prussia seemed to have caught on only when he finished his rant, story, thought or whatever and boarded the subject.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Prussia asked.

I sighed deeply, "I guess…I mean…I shouldn't judge her based on her brother…" I mumbled truthfully.

It was wrong of me to have my doubts about Belgium.

Prussia grinned widely and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me to him in an awkward hug, "That's why I like you so much! You're so kind!" He laughed.

"W-what…?"

We stared back at each other with the biggest blush. In an instant we were back to sitting properly in the chairs and Prussia was trying to regain himself.

"Y-you know…as a friend…and person…and stuff…" Prussia said looking away.

"Yea…"

There was a moment of awkward silence in the VIP room between the two of us. I hated it. Were every situation in my life going to be this awkward for so long!

"S-so you didn't bring Gilbird?" I asked quickly changing the subject.

"Hun? Oh yea… I didn't think he would like it," Prussia admitted looking a little upset about abandoning his best friend, "He finds that travelling too much un-awesome…"

"Oh…S-sorry…" I apologized sheepishly for no reason.

"What? Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault he can't stomach too many flights in a row!" Prussia laughed suddenly ruffling my hair.

I blushed lightly and starred at the ground, embarrassed.

Just then, commotion spontaneously erupted and almost kept us from hearing our boarding signal. As we were leaving I could make out what some people were yelling.

"Get that bird!"

Both Prussia and I turned to the crowd of guards confused and saw Gilbird desperately avoiding the next they swung around.

"Gilbird…" Prussia mumbled in awe as if he couldn't believe he was there, "Gilbird!"

He ran towards the yellow chick and quickly snatched him before any of the guards could. Prussia quickly yelled at them for trying to hurt his precious bird and ran back to me so we could finally board the plane.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Prussia asked in a worried tone.

Gilbird chirped and jumped happily.

"You're so awesome!" Prussia complimented hugging his feathery friend.

I chuckled; he spoke as if he could understand the creature. Prussia paid no heed to me, we sat down and he petted Gilbird and also spoke with him the whole flight. It was better that way; it had been a while since I could bask in the comfort of silence. I tried thinking ahead, I tried to figure out where I should go after Belgium but so far, nothing came to mind. It was probably some sort of spur of the moment thing so I would have to wait until I finished my business in Belgium.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later, we were greeted by Belgium. Immediately she jumped on me, suffocating me in a hug and apologizing for her brother. I laughed softly and told her there was nothing to be sorry about.<p>

"What? Yes there is!" She insisted, her green eyes blazing in anger for Holland, "He told me what he said to you when he broke up. 'You're not the one I want to spend the rest of my life with' who says that!"

My eyes started to water up, Belgium was making a point. "Y-yea…" I agreed, "Who does say that!"

I started crying as I was hugging Belgium and for some reason she started to cry too. We were shouting sadness and regret of the event in an incomprehensible way that might have embarrassed Prussia a lot.

Most of the people in the airport had been starring at us.

Since it was about time for supper in Belgium, we went to her house to get ready. Prussia was the only one with luggage so when he left, I took the opportunity to talk to Belgium about my projects.

"You know…after your brother broke up with me…" I paused, Belgium took advantage to apologize again making me laugh, "We'll he made me think. If he wasn't the one I was destined to spend the rest of his life with, then surely it was a mutual thing. Hence, the reason I came to your country without any warning was to look for that person."

Belgium blushed in a cute way but an expression that appeared on her face worried me deeply.

"I-I'm not settling for the next best thing!" I quickly added stuttering, "It's not because I can't have Holland that I'm just settling for his sister! I really want to look everywhere…"

Belgium was quiet for a moment, "Where have you been before?" She asked, her voice seemed to be trembling lightly but that might have been just me.

"I went to Cuba, France and Germany…" I answered, "However I was forced to Germany so…"

"Did you find anyone?"

"I wouldn't be here if I did." I answered with a small smile.

Belgium blushed and looked away, "Go ahead…"

I stared at her perplexed. "W-what?"

"Ask me on a date…"

I blushed madly at my idiocy, "R-right…" I cleared my throat, "Belgium…would you like to go on a date with me?"

Belgium smiled a beautiful smile that made my heart throb the way it did when I was with Holland, "Yes." She answered.

I felt my face burn up even more than before. She could potentially be the one, maybe I wouldn't have to continue roaming the world.

"All right! Let's eat!" Prussia cheerfully declared with Gilbird circling his head.

Belgium and I exchanged looks; I understood that she wanted the date to happen now and that I would have to break it to Prussia.

Sighing deeply, I was about to tell him when Belgium hugged my arm and pressed herself against me, "We're going on a date so you'll be eating alone!" She said sticking her tongue out cutely.

Prussia looked at her and then at me troubled. I felt bad for ditching him again, especially since he accompanied me on this trip and now he had no one to hang out with besides Gilbird. I smiled pathetically confirming that we were going on a date and that we would appreciate being alone.

"S'okay." Prussia said as if he heard my silent apologies, "I came for fun and you're looking for your soul-mate. Go on and have fun."

Prussia's words seemed sad and empty. The feeling of abandoning him increased tenfold and I didn't know if I wanted to go on this date anymore or not. However, I did already ask and going back on my proposition was not only rude but would probably keep me from ever getting another chance with Belgium.

"We should go get dressed." Belgium declared.

Due to my being out of it, I stupidly asked:

"What?"

"Dressed." Belgium repeated grinning, "We'll be going to _La Truffe Noir_.**"

The name of the restaurant hammered into me.

_La Truffe Noir_.

How was I supposed to get some nice clothes when all of my things were in France?

"U-um…I-I'm sorry Belgium I have no clothes for such a place…" I admitted sheepishly not knowing what else I was supposed to do in a situation like this.

She smiled beautifully again revealing her pearl white teeth. "No problem." She reassured, "We can go buy you one on the way, just let me get dressed."

Before I could oppose or do anything of the sort she was already gone. I sighed smiling, I was glad she was so enthusiastic about this date; I imagine that after this most countries won't be.

"You're not bothered are you?" I asked Prussia.

Prussia jolted as if he wasn't expecting the question, which he probably wasn't. "Hm? Why would I be bothered?" He asked grinning as he placed Gilbird comfortably on his head, "You're going to have an awesome time and you might even get laid."

"Well it was just—what?" I interrupted myself as Prussia's last comment registered in my mind. "laid?"

"Well you saw how happy she was about the whole thing," Prussia pointed out, "She's probably had a crush on you forever and it's like an awesome dream come true that you asked her out."

"On a date." I felt the need to correct.

"Same difference." Prussia shrugged.

"That doesn't make sens.***"

"That's beside the point," Prussia continued, "Also, for all we know your search might end here. No more waltzing around the world."

I smiled stupidly staring at the floor. "Yea…Maybe…" I mumbled, "It does seem to be going well…maybe I shouldn't have been browsing through guys…"

"Don't say that so soon!" Prussia snapped. I stared at him, stupefied, before he blushed madly and stuttered what he meant, "Y-you know…the date didn't happen yet…"

"Yea…"

Our conversation ended with the clicking on Belgium's high heels. She returned to us in a long, emerald coloured dress that fit her perfectly.

"Dude, close your mouth." Prussia teased.

With another blush, I closed my mouth. I didn't know it was open. "U-um…wow…" I blurted idiotically. "I…wow…"

Belgium giggled and hugged my arm, "Let's go?"

"Sure." I answered with my voice cracking.

Prussia snickered.

I glared back at him before leaving the domicile.

* * *

><p>We took a taxi downtown where we browsed through some shops for the proper outfit. We ended up settling for a tailor that was able to make a suit just for me in a matter of hours, which was much better than the other stores we visited. I insisted on paying for it, I had my money with me, but Belgium said that it was a gift and that it would insult her furthermore if I continued insisting.<p>

I was doomed to silence as I accepted the pricey gift. My suit consisted of a light green dress shirt so I could match with Belgium, a black cutaway coat with matching black pants because black goes well with anything.

Afterwards, we slowly trotted towards the restaurant we were meant to eat supper even though it was well after that time. I apologized for having made Belgium wait for food but she said that it was fine and that it would be better after all there would be less people.

Undeniably, there were a small amount of people and we were given and odd look. Most of the customers present were probably finishing their supper. Nevertheless, we were still given a table but near the kitchen, probably so the waiters didn't have to walk much.

"So…" I started picking up the menu, "What do you recommend?"

Belgium looked through the menu pensively. "Well…" She stopped to giggle to herself, "I don't know what to pick so let's take one of everything!"

I looked at her surprised, "W-what? Won't that be too much?" I asked.

Finally, I actually looked into the menu to find that there was nothing but sweets everywhere.

"They serve rather small portions." Belgium admitted, "But they're all rich in taste so it fills you up."

I laughed and moved my chair next to hers, "Then would you care to describe to me what is what?" I asked leaning closer to Belgium.

She leaned back against me and tilted the menu towards me so I could see, "This is the privileged menu and there are only some _amuse bouche_****," She explained quickly. "We could try _la croquet au sel*****_ which would make sense considering truffles are their specialties."

One by one, Belgium told me things she liked very much and things she thought I would like very much. Our conversation derived to sweets in general and things we prefer. We were so enwrapped in our conversation we hadn't notice time pass at all or the annoyed expression of the waiters.

The food came one after the other and we ate all of it sharing and doing those flirty couple things. I enjoyed myself and for a moment, I thought I could really spend the rest of my life with her.

"S-sir! You can't just—"

"Shuddap!"

Ruckus erupted near the front of the restaurant but we barely paid attention as we shared our _crème brûler_. Suddenly, the approach of someone running towards us ripped us from our trance. I only noticed it was Prussia after he threw over the table and fell over.

"Prussia!" I yelled angrily standing up and helping Belgium up.

He turned over giving me a good look at his face, he was drunk. The regret of leaving him to eat alone returned and I found no further courage to yell at him about what he had just done.

"Ya know s'mthin'?" Prussia asked as he pushed himself off the floor, "Yo' a real di-ew-sh! Goin' on dates right 'n left! Ya haven't given Germany a real chance!"

I was at a loss. "Prussia…I did…it didn't work out…" I explained, "He loves Italy remember?"

"Ya stupid Canadian!" Prussia spat drunkenly, "Been spendin' too much time with 'merica hun?"

I glared at him, "You're such an asshole." I hissed.

Prussia tried so say something but he tripped over and fell on me. Luckily, with the help of Belgium, I was able to hold his weight and help him stand properly. Prussia aimlessly babbled about random things, he was so absorbed in whatever he was saying he didn't pick a fit when I turned my attention to Belgium.

"Look, I'm really sorry about this…" I whispered.

"It's fine." She whispered back smiling softly.

"Maybe we could try again…?" I asked, I really enjoyed this date, no matter how unsure I had been before.

"No." She answered shaking her head, "I had a great time, but I don't think you're looking for me."

I felt my heart sink, the same way it had when Holland broke up with me. So I was doomed to strike out with the ones related to my ex…

"Oh…"

She leaned in and kissed my cheek softly, "I'm serious." Belgium stated sternly, "You'll understand one day…"

"Excuse me," A Belgian waiter intruded, "Would you please control that drunk and tell him to put his clothes back on?"

"Wha—"

Sure enough, Prussia was butt naked running around and tripping. The few couples that were left were shielding their eyes and didn't even consider trying to defend their sweets that Prussia greedily stole and ate.

"P-Prussia!" I yelled chasing after him. "What the hell is wrong with you! Put your pants back on!"

I heard Belgium giggle from behind and then pick up Prussia's clothes to help out. We chased that drunk German around the restaurant begging him to give in but he refused. 'Prussian pride' is what he argued back. The whole restaurant staff ended up helping us to try containing him but we only controlled him when he spontaneously fell asleep.

Literally.

He just **fell**.

On the ground.

And slept.

Belgium and I laughed conversely the employees were rather displeased with the whole fiasco. We dragged Prussia back to Belgium's place and spoke for a few more hours. We ate some chocolate covered waffles as we cried over relationships and I started to understand why she said she wasn't the one I was looking for. Belgium was more of someone I could consider my best friend, someone I would come to for advice.

I was glad that I at least had her as a friend.

Now only two questions remained. Was Belgium referring to someone when she said the someone I was looking for wasn't her? And, finally, where would I go next?

* * *

><p>* Cold meats (including their famous sausages) and cheeses; served alongside a variety of breads and sweet toppings like jam, marmalade and honey. Soft-boiled eggs, cereal and fruit would round out a large breakfast. (So basically a rlly big breakfast)<p>

** A famous Belgian restaurant in Brussels. They've been up and running for over twenty years now.

*** It really doesn't.

**** I think in English they would be called 'treats' but it sounds so…animal-ish so I don't like it xD

***** a treat on their menu. Curious? Send me a message and I'll send you the full menu.

* * *

><p><strong>So the winner of this thing was CandianAnon() with Belgium.<strong>

**It only occured to me now that this was the first and last request I would take from an unregistered account since it can easily be one of you followers that wanted to pick another country xD I noticed most of you guys wanted Canada to head to Spain but that will only happen if the first person who comments on this chapter requests Spain so...LET THE RACE BEGIN!**

**I don't have much to say about this chapter besides that I think it was much shorter than the last ony but that might just be me. ;p**

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**


	6. Sweden

Of course there wasn't too much time for me to think.

It didn't work out with Belgium and now I needed to plan my following destination. The technique I used back in Germany that landed me in Belgium seemed like the most affective and so I decided to find myself a globe and spin it. Wagging my finger up and down to make sure all the countries were in my possible range I stabbed the globe, putting it to a halt, my finger landing on Sweden.

Sweden.

Sure he isn't as scary as Russia but I'm also not on speaking terms with him. Of all the hockey rivalries I have with other countries, he comes in second place since America and Russia are tied for first*. Nevertheless, a few years ago we got in this huge argument about a fowl **he** committed but denied and claimed that I was faking.

I ended up kicking him out of my land…and well…**

I starred at the land slightly deformed due to the globe's circular shape when Prussia stumbled in.

"Dude! I have this un-awesome hang over!" Prussia moaned holding his head. "Do you think Belgium has any aspirins?"

I shrugged.

Prussia woke up hours ago but went back to sleep right away, I won't go into details about how long it had taken Belgium and I to drag him into bed but it was a sufficient amount of time to have him sober up.

"By the way," Prussia started as he trotted towards me, "How did it go with the sister?"

"I was rejected."

Prussia was silent but gently placed his hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry man," He mumbled sheepishly, clearly he wasn't used to these kind of things, "Maybe it'll work out with the next one, did you choose yet?"

I sighed deeply, "We're going to Sweden…"

Again, there was another moment of silence but then the albino German burst into laughter. I glared at him as he wheezed and slouched forward holding his stomach.

"I don't get what's so funny…"

Of course I was lying; I knew why he was laughing.

"Y-you don't remember what happened last year?" He asked before continuing to laugh.

I blushed angrily, "T-that was a few years ago!"

"N-no dude! It was last year!" Prussia insisted as he continued to laugh. His laugh was starting to get on my nerves, "I remember 'cause you got so angry and the whole thing was televised!"

I leaned back in my chair glaring at the ground; I had briefly forgotten that my most embarrassing moment had been televised.

However I was positive it was a few years ago.  
>As Prussia continued laughing, Belgium entered the room curious about what was going on. When Prussia explained Belgium started laughing with him and confirmed that event had happened last year adding to my embarrassment. I was sure it had been a few years ago…<p>

0o0o0

Morning came and without warning I kicked Prussia out of bed. He moaned and complained but I paid no real attention to him besides when I told him we needed to catch a plane. I returned to my room in order to get dressed as well when I remembered the only time I had gone shopping was to get myself a suit for _La Truffle Noir_.

For a moment, I was filled with despair wondering how I could manage to catch the plane when I didn't have clothes to change in but before anyone could offer me their share of clothes, an idea created itself in my head.

I returned to Prussia's room dressed in my old, dirty clothes and nagged him to hurry.

"Calm down!" Prussia whined as he lazily pulled some pants on, "And are you actually going to wear your old clothes again?"

I was surprised he had noticed but now I could explain to him why I was in a greater hurry.

"Glad you noticed," I admitted, "by making your current observation it means that you **surely** **remember** that I have no clothes anymore and need to buy myself some others."

Prussia sighed deeply and nodded, "All right fine…sorry…"

I smiled proudly and made my way to the front door ready to leave as soon as Prussia finished packing. Belgium joined me half asleep in her light green night dress which caused me to blush slightly. I saluted her shyly which embarrassed me more and she replied sleepily.

"You're leaving already?" she asked sounding somewhat disappointed.

I nodded, "yea, we're heading to Sweden." I reminded.

This caused her to laugh but when she noticed my annoyed expression she tried to contain herself. "Sorry."

"It's okay."

"I wish you could have stayed longer." She admitted leaning against the wall as she covered her yawn. "I had a lot of fun with you."

I smiled softly, "So did I."

As I stared at her, I felt my heart beat harder and, suddenly, I didn't want to leave anymore. I was just about to ask her to reconsider my offer when Prussia abruptly boomed down with his luggage.

"Alright! Let's catch a plane!" He announced, I noticed Gilbird sleeping on his head soundly which made me respect the chick.

I looked at Belgium and then at Prussia. "Thank you for having us over." I thanked forcing a smile.

It seemed she forced hers as well, "It was my pleasure." She replied.

We silently gazed at each other for a moment but the awkwardness Prussia was feeling as the third wheel spread to us and as our finale goodbye we waved and I left.

0o0o0o0o

Our flight to Stockholm lasted two hours which was shorter than I had expected; nevertheless it didn't stop Prussia from complaining that we were going from country to another in an irregular pattern.

Again, we were greeted at the airport by Sweden which was probably the most awkward greeting ever known. When I first spotted him I glared at him, something he gladly returned. Prussia stared at the both of us and was clearly trying not to laugh but I was too absorbed into this mental war to pay him any heed.

Finally, I had forced a step towards Sweden just as he did. Marching towards each other I could hear the cheer of the hockey ring and see the event unfold before my eyes. The anger returned and without realising it, I was clenching my fists as if ready to fight again.

Inches of each other's face, we both yelled: "You fucking pushed me!"

Prussia burst into laughter again.

Ironically, the next few things we yelled at each other were at the same time until we got annoyed and started fighting again. Prussia had broken the fight but only when he had stopped laughing.

I now sat in his living room with an icepack to my head, a black eye and a bandage covering my left cheekbone; Sweden sat across me in a similar state. We were both exchanging glares again.

"All right guys, isn't it time to make up?" Prussia asked lightening the tensed mood. Gilbird chirped as if backing him up.

"Not 'til he 'mits 'm r'g't." Sweden hissed.

"Bastard, you pushed me!" I roared immediately jumping to my feet.

Sweden jumped to his feet as well and threw his icepack on the ground, "I 'id 'ot!" He yelled.

Prussia got to his feet as well and placed himself between us yet again. "Hey, hey! Let's calm down! It's just a game!" Prussia insisted.

"Just a game…?" I repeated dryly, "Did you just say hockey was…just a game?"

Prussia gulped and tried to speak but Sweden cut him off.

"'f h'ey's just a g'me, w'ld we be f'ghtin'?" Sweden coldly asked.

Again Prussia tried to speak but I beat him this time.

"No! No we wouldn't be fighting you hockey hater!"

"You c'n 'ave y'r own 'pin'n b' d'n't d'ss h'ey! "

"I-I didn't!" Prussia finally spoke, "Why are you guys so touchy!"

Sweden and I yelled: "Because hockey is awesome!"

Prussia remained speechless, "All right, I get it I'm sorry…" He mumbled apologetically.

Both, Sweden and I nodded in approval.

"B-but seeing as you two have something in common…" Prussia slowly started, "Maybe you can build a relationship on that…"

"R'l't'onsh'p?"

"Not until he admits what he did!" I cried stubbornly.

Sweden glared at me but continued on what he had repeated before, "'m alr'dy 'n one." He stated, "'nd I w'ldn't w'nt t's guy ei'er."

I gritted my teeth holding in my deepest rage. Prussia seemed to have noticed and started to lose his cool probably because he didn't know how to approach the situation anymore.

"W-well you can think of it as a dinner to fix your 'friendly' relationship." Prussia suggested forcing a smile.

"I'm not sure I want to…" I childishly stated as I pouted.

"Oh c'mon Canada! Why not give this guy a chance! It's your rules; you made them up so follow them!" Prussia finally whined in annoyance. He undoubtedly couldn't take it anymore.

"Wh't 'u m'an?" Sweden asked confused.

"Canada's travelling the world to find some guy or girl that's perfect for him." Prussia explained in a bored tone accompanied by a hint of annoyance. "Now what he decided to do was spin the globe and have his finger land somewhere, wherever that country was, he would go and see if he was interested."

"'nd he l'nded 'n me?"

"Duh." I snorted.

"'re 'u s'yin' 'u in'r'sted 'n me?"

"No!" I barked. "I came here just in case, so now that I know I definitely don't think of you that way I think I'll be going!"

"No." Sweden started, "'f 'u w'nt 'n a d'te w'th ev'y one else 'u need t' go 'n one w'th me."

Prussia and I exchanged looks.

"…Why?"

"S'o'ly f'ir s'nce 'u w'sted my t'me." Sweden pointed out.

Just as I was about to refuse Prussia beat me to it but accepted.

"W-what! Why would you do that?" I shrieked.

"Your rules. You need to listen to them." He stated.

I didn't understand why Prussia was so insistent about that date. He hadn't been with all the other ones I had, like those speed dating ones, that other one with his brother and Belgium, he also seemed upset more than anything when I told him about my first date with Cuba! Maybe all he wanted was to have Sweden and I solve our differences.

Nevertheless, I was still mad at him.

After Sweden had led us to the rooms he would make us pay unless the date went well, I changed into some more appropriate clothes – by which I mean completely inappropriate – for our date which would take place at some fancy restaurant.

Sweden had checked me out and just before stepping out the door, he announced that I would be the one paying. The whole car ride to the restaurant located in downtown Stockholm I bitched about how unfair it was and how Sweden should have been the one paying since he had forced the date on me. In return, Sweden had ignored me the whole time.

When we got out of the car, Sweden announced that we would need to walk all the way to the restaurant. It had finally come to my attention that I had no knowledge of the restaurant's name, in return, Sweden informed me that it was called _Pontus in the Green House***_.

I asked about it but that Swedish bastard reduced himself to silence and refused to speak further until we got to the restaurant. The waiters had looked me over and refused to administrate me however, Sweden convinced them otherwise – to my dismay – and we were seated in an enclosed area. Probably to have me not shame the restaurant.

We were brought water and menus. Sweden attentively looked through as if he was trying to pick out the most expensive item – which he was – that automatically meant that, if I wanted to save money, I would have to take the least expensive dish.

I sighed deeply and took a sip of water as I began to browse through the menu. I almost died chocking on the small amount of water I had swallow when looking at the price of the first meal.

"T-this…! Everything's so expensive!" I cried.

Sweden grinned evilly and set the bill of fare down gently. "I alw'ys p'y f'r F'nl'nd, s' 'ts fun t' 'ave s'me one p'y f'r 'u f'r 'nce." He purred cruelly, joy of my aching wallet dripping within every word pronounced.

"F-fine!" I stuttered trying to ignore my people's upcoming economy problems, "I-I'll just get something cheap…"

"G'd lu'k." He snickered sipping his water.

There was nothing on that damned menu that was cheap.

I looked over the whole thing countless times in vain. The lowest thing I could find was 37,08 Euros**** for a Caesar salad entre. For the wines that Sweden would surely order, the lowest was 222,49 Euros*****!

I was dying on the inside as I thought of how I'd be wasting my people's money…this would start all new political issues with the politicians against the population resulting with a bigger distance between the French and English since this always seemed to happen.

Our waiter came back soon enough and just as he was about to ask us about the entrées I interrupted him and told him we were ready to order our dinner. The man was visibly insulted, something I knew by the look he gave me when I impeded but I could have care less.

In revenge Sweden had ordered a dish 70,45 Euros (90$) along with a bottle of red wine priced at 667,45 Euros(900$).

Again, dying on the inside.

When it came the time for me to order, I asked for a Caesar salad and another glass of water that, thankfully, was free.

The rest of the dinner was spent in silence and glaring, I silently loathed Prussia for forcing me on this 'date' and I also wordlessly cursed Sweden for making me buy him such expensive dishes.

The supper was short but felt like ages, the waiter returned to ride us of our plates and ask us about desert. Just as I was about to refuse again, Sweden beat me to speaking, which was a first since the man doesn't speak much to begin with, and ordered his desert.

51,91 Euros. (70$)

I wanted to kill him.

What was worse was the size of the plate. One would expect it to be descent and worth that amount of money but it was worth a bite. Just a bite.

"I seriously hate you…" I hissed glaring at him.

He smirked and slowly chewed on the desert to mock me.

The next time our waiter returned, he carried the tab. The whole supper was worth 826,89 Euros(111 497$).

"You're at least going to pay half of it," I demanded but in a pleading tone.

"W'r' on a d'te," Sweden reminded, "Y'u're t' m'n, s' pay f'r t' b'th o' us."

"Oh come on! This is so expensive!" I whined.

Without another word, Sweden got up and left leaving me at the table with an annoyed waiter. I sighed deeply and paid the food. I wanted to cry when my debit card was ripped out of my hand.

Nevertheless, the tab was paid and I left the fancy restaurant mopping and fearing the worse for my economy and the new political wars that would erupt around it.

Wordlessly, we returned to Sweden's house and I gathered my bags. Prussia questioned me but I was rather angry at him and didn't answer, although, he still understood that we were leaving and so he hurried to get his bags.

"Where are we going?" Prussia asked.

"The hell out of here." I hissed glaring at Sweden.

"C'm 'g'n." The Swedish bastard mocked.

Without another word I stormed out of the house with Prussia running after me, I would make my way to the airport and from there buy the next ticket out of this country. I swear I was going to make Sweden pay one way or another, but for now, I would forget about this horrible date and concentrate on the other ones to come.

Where would I be headed next?

* * *

><p>* I don't know about Sweden, but I tried doing some research that was in vain about it but I learned that Canadians can't make up their mind about Russia and America being Canada's top rival<p>

** This never happened; actually Canada and Sweden are on pretty good terms

*** I think I forgot to mention this but, like all the restaurants Canada goes to, they actually exist and are known to be of the highest quality; so Pontus in the Green House is a real place. Yes I do research for this thing.

**** So I know that Sweden's money unit is called krona but I couldn't find anything telling me what the equivalent of 50 dollars was as a krona so I went with Euro. Sweden is still a part of Europe…

***** 300 dollars

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm sorry for this chapter, I didn't like it, I thought it was bad...<strong>

**But rest assured that all bad chapters will be fixed the second I finish one of my main series WWIII or DB (Detective Bonnefoy). Until then, voting is open! I'll do my best to make chapters much better than this one xD**

**I think the problem with this chapter was that I was enjoying myself at the beginning but was slowly starting to lose interrest so I finished it quick and sloppy...**

**anyways the WINNER WITH SWEDEN WAS:**_ psychokittenterror_


End file.
